


All Manners of Beauty

by Gaby007



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Il y a toutes sortes de beautés en ce monde, Aphrodite est la mieux placée pour le savoir. Penchée au-dessus du berceau de sa fille, elle essaie de discerner quel type développera Piper McLean.





	All Manners of Beauty

Il y a toutes sortes de beautés en ce monde, Aphrodite est la mieux placée pour le savoir. Il y a la beauté qui fracasse, la beauté qui aveugle, la beauté qui se révèle peu à peu, la beauté qui se suffit à elle seule et tant d’autres encore.

Penchée au dessus du berceau de sa fille qui n’a même pas un jour de vie à son actif, la déesse tente de discerner quel type de beauté va développer Piper McLean.

Elle est nettement moins rougeaude et fripée que tout à l’heure, sa peau commençant à prendre des nuances noisette, un soupçon plus foncée que le teint de Tristan qui peut à la rigueur passer pour très bronzé. Maintenant que l’humidité ne les plaque plus sur le petit crâne encore mou, les cheveux tout fins rebiquent en une fine touffe duveteuse qu’on aimerait caresser encore et encore.

Quand Piper a ouvert les yeux tout à l’heure, Aphrodite a pu apercevoir ses prunelles et déjà, celles-ci passent du bleu au gris au vert, comme la mer lorsque la lumière se modifie ou que le vent tourne. L’effet est presque hypnotique, enivrant et captivant, et déjà la déesse sait que plus d’un homme se noiera dans un regard pareil.

Tristan a voulu l’habiller en rose dès qu’il a su que ce serait une fille, mais elle a insisté pour un orange pêche, tirant à peine sur le rose et le jaune, et elle s’en félicite. Le rose ne va pas à Piper, la couleur comme ses connotations. Rose est une couleur raffinée, coquette, insouciante au point d’en devenir un peu bêbête.

Piper ne sera pas le genre de beauté soucieuse d’elle-même, ni celle qui rayonne gaiement, en toute innocence. Non, Piper McLean sera une beauté négligée, sans apprêts. La beauté d’un joyau brut, qui n’a aucunement besoin d’être poli et taillé pour resplendir.

On pourrait croire que c’est une forme de beauté très répandue, mais ça l’est tellement moins qu’on imagine. La beauté nécessite d’être à l’aise avec ce que l’on juge, et tant de gens aujourd’hui ne demandent qu’à rendre des jugements négatifs sur autrui comme sur eux-mêmes.

Mais pas Piper. Non, la petite demi-déesse aura ce talent très rare de trouver les gens beaux sans qu’ils aient besoin d’en faire l’effort. Plutôt rare, ça.

Beaucoup de formes de beauté sont rares, en fait, et Aphrodite en est plutôt heureuse. C’est bien parce que les choses sont rares qu’il faut en prendre soin, après tout.


End file.
